


Mind my wicked words and tipsy topsy slurs

by ImWithEnjolras



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: GIMME A SHIMMY SHIMMY, M/M, Zumba AU, binni this is for u cuz i love u, friends this is it i am amazed i finished this but i am going to hell for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWithEnjolras/pseuds/ImWithEnjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga really only knows the instructor’s last name and that Tanaka, whoever he is, is incredibly popular. People rave about Karasuno Gym’s Tanaka online like no one’s business.</p><p>And maybe Suga is insatiably curious by the infinite amount of reviews talking about Tanaka’s “too handsome face” and “hips that do not lie, I swear on my first born child.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind my wicked words and tipsy topsy slurs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [binni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/binni/gifts).



> Long time no see! I am back with this non-angst fic! Yay! It's also smut! Which has also been a while since I last wrote it...anyway! I also can’t believe this is the first time I’ve posted TanaSuga?? I thought I did before...but that just goes to show you that I’ve started a lot of TanaSuga fics, just never posted them heh...
> 
> I AM SO LATE. THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FOR BINNI'S BDAY I'M SO SORRY. I actually was gonna gift you a completely different story, but about halfway through it, I started this one!
> 
> Anyway, happy way belated birthday, Binni!
> 
> Also, the title is from Gooey by Glass Animals
> 
> I hope you all like this! And if you want, drop me a comment or something! :D

Suga isn't too sure how he talks himself into going into this particular Zumba class. But here he is, at his local gym at 5PM in black shorts and a red t-shirt, feeling slightly underdressed in the midst of his Zumba…‘classmates’. He’s surrounded by people in tight-fitting, brightly coloured clothing, chatting amongst themselves excitedly. This particular class started about 2 months ago, so Suga is definitely the newbie and feeling a little overwhelmed with the whole situation.

Not to mention, the gym is pretty much packed, but that really speaks for the popularity of the instructor.

Suga really only knows the instructor’s last name and that Tanaka, whoever he is, is incredibly popular. People rave about Karasuno Gym’s Tanaka online like no one’s business.

~~And maybe Suga is insatiably curious by the infinite amount of reviews talking about Tanaka’s “too handsome face” and “hips that do not lie, I swear on my first born child.”~~

The people in the class are a wide-range of personalities: mothers whose children are in the after school programs, aunties and grandmas who are probably here for fitness (but probably also for Tanaka, if his reputation is anything to go by), a couple dads and uncles here and there…

But a large proportion of the class is young: young women and men who are attractive by their own merits and 100% here to get a chance at their instructor. Or, at least, spend the next hour and a half staring at his dancing figure.

 _I guess I can count myself in that group too…_ Suga thinks; he’s around their age and he was only mildly interested in getting into Zumba until Akaashi pushed him towards this class because Tanaka “has got an ass made for the gods and if I weren’t dating Bokuto, I swear to god Koushi, I would be rockin’ Tanaka’s world.” From which Akaashi diverged off into asking Suga why Karasuno is blessed with “all these fuckable people at this particular moment of my life, not that I don’t love Bokuto, but I sometimes wish he were more into threesomes and orgies.”

Suga suppresses a shudder at the memory because he clearly remembers Bokuto barging in and both Bokuto and Akaashi going through - in thorough detail - some of their more exciting sexual exploits. And he didn’t stop them because Bokuto was genuinely excited about telling Suga these things (and Suga truly is a sucker for people retelling things passionately). He wished he did stop them, though, because he cannot shake the infuriating smug look in Akaashi’s sleepy eyes from his mind. Akaashi does so love to watch Suga squirm.

He’ll get them back someday.

“Hello, beautiful people!” Suga jumps at the sudden, loud voice from across the gym. “Ah! Sakura-san, how is Hiro-kun?” He watches a figure make their way through the crowd, waving and greeting a few people quite familiarly. He’s finally granted a full look at the person who seems to be the instructor, once he makes it to the front of the gym - just a few feet from Suga, actually.

Suga can literally feel his blush crawl up his neck as he stares unabashedly at Tanaka. Suga figures he’s just about as tall as Tanaka, but his skin is deliciously ( _seriously, Suga, seriously did you just describe a man’s skin with an eating adjective_ ) tanned and from what he can see - which is a lot because of the cut of Tanaka’s Zumba outfit - he’s tan everywhere and Suga tries not to sweat any harder than he already is. Suga realizes that Tanaka is just his type and he doesn’t know whether he wants to slap Akaashi or hug him until he can’t breathe for sending him to this class.

Sharp, grey eyes sweep across the gym and the corners of his eyes crinkle warmly at each person he makes eye contact with. When Tanaka’s gaze finally look at him, Suga is sure he can’t turn any more red than he already is when the man sends him a 1000-watt grin.

“A lot of familiar faces again, I see. We’re probably at capacity - again - so I’ll be hearing from my boss soon!” Tanaka chuckles and Suga actually whimpers at the sound, glad that his noise is drowned out by everyone else’s laughter. “That being said, I don’t recognize everyone here so make sure to pop on over after the class and say hello! So let’s get started and I hope you don’t mind Shakira because I’ve got a lot of Shakira in the set tonight!”

Tanaka immediately starts the set and Suga is surprised he’s working up a sweat - the choreography isn’t so complicated and it seems like Tanaka’s slowing it down in consideration for the grandmas in the class. The set goes in intervals of moderately paced songs and fast paced songs, and the workout is quite nice and Suga kinda digs it. (He tries to ignore the fact that it’s probably 30% the workout and 70% Tanaka.)

“Lookin’ amazing, people as usual!” Suga also tries to ignore that he’s been focusing on how Tanaka knows how to fucking isolate his body movements, but he knows he’s not the only one noticing how smoothly Tanaka can roll his body. Several girls from the college a couple stations from the gym - the same college he and Akaashi go to - are murmuring about it between themselves, with flirty giggles and teasing looks beneath lashes every time Tanaka looks in their direction.

“Okay let me see you move those hips like I know you can!” Suga chokes on air; sure, he can dance, but he isn’t too sure he can roll his hips quite as well as Tanaka can.

 _I won’t be turning anyone on, at any rate…_ He decides to roll with the punches, imitating Tanaka’s hips to the best of his ability. Suga is so caught up in his imitation, he doesn’t notice Tanaka watching him at first. But he looks up at just the right time and catches the instructor red-handed. Suga’s sure his face resembles an incredibly ripe tomato now, but Tanaka grins warmly and this puts Suga at ease (just enough to help him get through the rest of the set with little to no embarrassment).

“Beautiful work everyone!” Tanaka gives them all a thumbs up after their post-Zumba stretches. “I’ll see you all tomorrow!”

Much of the class filters out, mothers waving at Tanaka before quickly shuffling out, faces blushing and chittering amongst other mothers (probably about Tanaka). A good number, however, mill about, enjoying their post workout vibe. A group of girls surround Tanaka, who is smoothly entertaining each and every one of them.

Suga takes his time after the class, stretching for a while longer. He’s torn between leaving right now or taking Tanaka up on his advice and introduce himself to the rather attractive instructor. He peeks over to find Tanaka still slightly swarmed by a group of guys very clearly hitting on him. He snickers a little to himself, feeling a little bad about it but now his decision has been made for him.

 _Maybe next time…_ He thinks as he picks up his water bottle from the side of the gym, gently tilting his head to stretch out his neck muscles. Just as he turns around though, he runs into a solid chest.

“Oh shit! Sorry! I really have no depth perception!” Suga freezes; he must be dreaming. But when he looks up that’s definitely Tanaka.

“Uh…” _Wow, real impressive Koushi. Wow. You certainly know how to make an impression._

“Hi!” Tanaka coughs into his hand; the gym is now mostly empty. “I’m, um, Tanaka. Ah. Tanaka Ryuunosuke, actually. And you’re...you’re new, right?”

Suga has to take a second, wondering if he’s actually imagining Tanaka in front of him. _Wait. Shit. Koushi. He’s talking to you, you doofus!_ “Yeah!” Suga winces; his voice cracked. “Sugawara Koushi. Most people call me Suga, but you can call me Koushi-- errr...I mean...whatever.”

_Smooth. Real smooth Sugawara Koushi. No wonder you’re single._

“Cool!” Suga convinces himself that Tanaka isn’t blushing because there really is no way. “Ryuu’s fine with me, if you like, Koushi-san. Sorry, I just thought I should say hi...since you’re new and all…”

“You really do know everyone!” Suga relaxes into the conversation a little. Maybe this Tanaka guy - _you mean, Ryuu guy_ and for some reason this teasing voice sounds vaguely like Akaashi - is just as nervous as he is or maybe he doesn’t speak well with people? Whatever it is, Suga’s nerves dissipate slightly. _At least he’s not exactly some suave sex god way out of my league._

Tanaka waves his hands, features turning a little sheepish. “Ah, no I don’t really. I just…” He pauses and the corner of his mouth tips up and the smirk is a lot sexy. “Some people are hard to miss.”

Suga gulps.

_Maybe not 007 suave. But. Smooth, so far yes. Sex god? Most likely and it might be nice to find out. Out of my league? God, I hope not._

* * *

 

Suga comes the next day and the next and the next, and it’s a repetitive cycle of: come in, dance, stare at Tanaka, pretend not to be turned on, dance some more, stare, wonder how Tanaka does that thing with his ass, sweat, stretch it out, talk with Tanaka for a bit, head home, and wank off pretending Tanaka is the one doing the wanking.

_I don’t know how much more I can take of this…_

“Akaashi, you son of a bitch, I’m getting callouses.” Instead of laughing, the sleepy-eyed man takes a longer sip of his milkshake, but the amusement in his face is unmistakable.

“Oh?” _Akaashi, you fucker, you know exactly what this is about. Don’t play dumb._

“Ryuu’s so fucking sexy.”

“First, I am rather enjoying the increase of expletives in your vocabulary. Totally throws off your innocent, angelic facade. Finally. If I knew that sending you to a hot dude would do that, I’d have done it sooner.” Akaashi leans back, pulling his onigiri closer to himself. “Second, _Ryuu_?”

“Shut up.” Suga leans forward and, before Akaashi can stop him, grabs an onigiri. “I need to get laid. By him preferably.”

“Then why don’t you?” Suga fixes him with a stare that clearly says ‘ _are you fucking with me right now. Seriously_.’ “I mean, he’s sexy, you apparently talk after every single class - which by the way, good job on throwing off some of that vapid pixy crew in my psych class. They’ve been talking about Tanaka since semester started, saying their flirting was working and that one of them - Kenichi or something - was going to slip Tanaka his number but recently it’s been about how this silver-haired dweeb (sorry, their words not mine) is always chatting up Tanaka - _anyway_.

“Again, he’s sexy, you talk every class, _you call each other by first name,_ and hey, give yourself credit. You’re cute - I did, after all, have a crush on you for the first 2 years of our friendship.”

“You did?”

“On and off - that doesn’t matter right now.” Akaashi slaps Suga’s hand that was sneaking for another onigiri. “Stop that. Anyway, just go for it! What have you got to lose?”

“Famous last words, Keiji. Famous last words.” Suga pops a cherry tomato into his mouth and that’s the end of the conversation.

* * *

 

“Good job fam!” They had just finished their set that afternoon, but Tanaka catches everyone’s attention before anyone leaves. The gym immediately hushes and Suga doesn’t relinquish his position a few feet to Tanaka’s right to the girl who’s been trying to elbow her way closer. “I got some news!”

There’s some murmuring, but that quiets down pretty quickly. “I was called in by the big boss man this morning and I was told that I will no longer be teaching the Tuesday/Thursday afternoon class.” There’s a simultaneous groan throughout the room which Tanaka quickly reigns in. “My friend, Futakuchi Kenji, will take over and - trust me - he’s really good, so please check him out! I have, however, gained another class. It’s been brought to my - and my boss’ - attention that a few of you were looking for something a little more challenging so we’ve created a new class for that.

“This will be my new Tuesday/Thursday class, but it will be at 7PM. It’ll be a much more difficult class, so please think about that. It will be much more intensive, the routines will be faster and much more complicated. It will be more like an actual dance class, but if you are up to the challenge please consider joining! That is all!”

Tanaka sends everyone off with a grin. Suga takes his time, as usual, in grabbing his things. He turns, finding Tanaka surrounded by his usual groupies, this time asking about the new class. He answers them quickly, which makes Suga feel a little warm because Tanaka rushes over to him as soon as the last one says their goodbye.

“Hey!” Tanaka rocks back and forth on his feet.

“So, what do ya think?”

“About the new class?”

“Mmhmm!”

“It sounds interesting. I kind of wanna join-”

“YES!” Tanaka jumps, pumping one fist in the air, while Suga laughs alongside him as they walk across the gym.

“Buuuut, I don’t have any dance experience!” Suga shoves Tanaka gently, who grabs his hand in response. Suga forgets to breathe.

“It’s still a Zumba class, Koushi! And you can dance! Trust me, I’d tell you if you couldn’t dance! We’re friends, right? So! Please oh please!”

“W-Well! Since you asked so nicely!” Suga can’t help but laugh, even though he’s still thrown off by Tanaka holding his hand. He was so warm and his hand felt nice against his.

“Great! Awesome! I’m so happy!” Suga smiles, hiding his worry.

_He’s just asking as a friend. Of course he’s excited. Having a familiar, **friendly** face in the class would make it easier. Don’t read into it so much, Koushi._

__****  
  


* * *

 

The next evening, Suga shuffles his way into the gym. It’s decidedly quieter now that the hoards of children in their after school programs were back in their own homes. He peeks into the gym and finds a small group of people, maybe 15 others and Tanaka. Suga takes a deep breath and steps in.

“Koushi! You made it!” Tanaka jogs over to Suga, a grin warming his features. The shiver that goes down Suga’s back is strangely pleasant.

“Hey, Ryuu! I’m pretty excited actually!” Tanaka puts his arm around Suga’s shoulder, ushering him towards the front. He figures his brain short circuited; he doesn’t even know what Tanaka’s saying. All he’s registering is the welcome, warm weight of Tanaka’s arm across his shoulder. When they get to the front, Tanaka signals the rest to line up and the class begins.

Tanaka wasn’t lying when he had warned them it would be a difficult class. Sweat runs down Suga’s face only one song in. He’s never moved his body the way he’s moving it in this class. But there’s something in the way Tanaka dances that pulls him along too. He dances along just as hard, eyes never straying from Tanaka’s lithe form. Tanaka has superb control over his body and Suga finds himself entranced by how he can twist and turn so easily.

Like a moth to a flame, Suga wants to get closer to Tanaka. He feels the fire in his core grow with each turn of Tanaka’s hip, with each smirk that stretches across his lips, and Suga just can’t get enough of it - can’t get enough of Tanaka.

He just hopes he doesn’t get burned because of it.

* * *

 

“I’m a masochist.” It’s the third week of Tanaka’s new intense Zumba class and Suga has gone to every single one. “I’m a glutton for punishment. He probably doesn’t even like me that way and I still go back, every single time.”

Akaashi doesn’t say anything, choosing to stuff another onigiri into his mouth. Suga waits patiently for Akaashi to swallow, but the other man just stuffs the next onigiri in the same manner. At this, Suga scrambles over the table and pulls Akaashi’s onigiri filled bento to his side.

“Hey!”

“No onigiri until you tell me what to do!”

“No fair! I can’t think on an empty stomach!” Akaashi pouts.

“It’s not empty! You’ve eaten 4 of these already!”

Akaashi pats his stomach forlornly. “It’s empty to me…” He sighs out of his nose, looking irritatedly at Suga. “I think you already know what to do. You like him right? Just ask him out? Or get laid or something. I don’t know. Give me my onigiri!”

“What if he doesn’t like me?”

“What if he does! Onigiri!”

“What if he’s not into guys!”

“What if he is!” Akaashi leans over, desperately reaching for his bento. “My onigiri!”

“What if-” Akaashi, at this point, shouts over whatever Suga was going to say, shoving his shoulder in frustration.

“You’ll never know if you don’t take a fucking leap! Now give me my damn onigiri!” Out of fear for his life, Suga immediately slides the bento back to Akaashi.

This is the day Suga truly learns never to get in between Akaashi and his onigiri.

* * *

 

“I don’t know if I’m...doing...this...right…” It’s the fourth Thursday of Zumba Intense and the class had just finished. The gym is empty, save for Tanaka and Suga. Today’s set had been comprised of much more fluid routines, full of body rolls, hip action, and seduction. Currently, Suga is trying to recreate the same hip movement Tanaka just had them do in the last song. So far, it’s not up to Suga’s standards (a.k.a. he wants to roll his hips seductively and maybe, possibly turn Tanaka on, if he’s into that).

Right now, Suga feels overwhelmingly silly.

“I think you look-” Tanaka’s voice starts sounding a little strained. “Fine! Good! Great, actually! Awesome!” Suga looks over his shoulder to find Tanaka rubbing the back of his neck. He quickly faces forwards, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

“Um…”

“Maybe, uh...just um...pardon me…” Suga takes a breath, unsure of what Tanaka is planning. Then suddenly, he stops breathing because Tanaka is directly behind him. The Zumba instructor is so close, Suga can feel the heat radiating off of him. “S-Sorry…”

Tanaka places his hands on Suga’s hips and Suga feels hot and he realizes he needs more. “Um- Ryuu…”

“Just bear with me for a sec…” Tanaka moves Suga’s hips using his hands. “Just flow with me, okay?” Suga can’t find his voice, so he just nods, relaxing under Tanaka’s guidance. Behind Suga, Tanaka swerves his own hips with Suga. Suga allows his body to move along with Tanaka’s, hips rolling in figure eights. Suga finds himself naturally leaning back into Tanaka, and he can’t help the shiver that goes through his body.

Tanaka’s breath hitches in his throat; Suga’s scent surrounds him, and it’s addictive. They move smoothly; the air feels electric and Suga wants Tanaka’s hands everywhere on him, touching his skin. Suga trails his own hands down Tanaka’s muscular forearms, placing them over the dancer’s hands on his hips. Tanaka takes a shuddering breath, closing his eyes.

“R-Ryuu…”

Tanaka’s eyes snap open and he slowly releases Suga, hands reluctantly letting him go. Suga’s skin feels like it’s on fire.

“Beautiful…”

Suga turns to find Tanaka regarding him carefully and the heat pooling in his gut swirls to the rest of his body. “I…”

“Um…”

“I should go home…” Suga says this like he actually wants to. Tanaka nods, but neither of them move, just staring at each other slightly out of breath.

“Oh? You’re still here, Ryuunosuke?” The heated electricity between them is snapped by one of Tanaka’s coworkers - Futakuchi, if Suga remembers correctly - who calls from the door.

“U-Uh yeah! Just finished!” Suga shakes himself out of his stupor, shakily picking up his things.

“Okay~!” Futakuchi singsongs, letting the door click shut behind him.

“Thank you…” Suga whispers, not looking Tanaka in the eye. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Y-Yeah…” Suga all but runs out of the gym, not sparing a glance behind him - afraid he’ll betray how turned on he is to Tanaka.

When he gets home, he just shuts the door before he shucks off his jeans, grabbing his stiff cock. “Fuck- Ryuu!” He moans into his dark apartment. His body feels too hot, like his skin is too small for him. He can’t get Tanaka’s smell, or the way he moved behind him from his mind. He thrusts hard into his hand, coming with his mouth wide open in a silent moan.

Suga doesn’t get much sleep that night.

* * *

 

“You wanna get a bite to eat?” It’s after Zumba class one week after ‘The Incident That Left Him Sexually Frustrated and in Need of a Great Fuck’ and Suga knows he doesn’t look half as nice as he wants to when he eats out. But Suga is stuck, frozen in place.

“Uh…” Is Suga’s enchanting answer.

“I mean...there’s this great donair place by my apartment and...I- sorry, maybe that’s weird.” Tanaka’s voice gets smaller and smaller the further he gets through his sentence.

“Donair sounds great!” Suga hopes Tanaka doesn’t see the sweat he knows is pouring down his neck.

“Cool!” Tanaka shrugs on his sweater and Suga mourns his vision’s loss of Tanaka’s well-muscled shoulders. “I live on Karasuno’s campus; it’s real close by!”

“Wait, you live on campus too? Are you in college?” They’re nearly at the station already when the fact that Tanaka lives really close to him clicks.

“Yeah! I’m gonna guess you’re at Karasuno too?” Suga nods as they get onto the train.

“I’m studying law,” he says with a grin.

“Wow! You’re a smart one, huh?”

“Mm..maybe determined?”

“I can see that.”

Their night continues and Suga can’t ignore how smoothly their conversation grows. His face is fixed in a permanent smile, especially as Tanaka digs into his donair with enthusiasm. Later, after Tanaka walks him home, Suga closes his apartment door with a sigh and a stupid grin on his face.

* * *

 

“Keiji, I think I’m in love.” Suga slumps across the table. Akaashi, appropriately, pulls his bento closer to his chest.

“So you’re dating then?”

“What? No!” Akaashi snickers at the face Suga pulls.

“Then why aren’t you?”

“I don’t even know if he’s into guys.”

“You mean to tell me, you stayed up so late with the Zumba instructor with the ass of my dreams and you never figured out what kind of people he’s into? I thought you wanted to become a lawyer. You’re supposed to be good at pulling information out of people, right?” He flicks Suga’s forehead with his finger, ensuring the man’s hair doesn’t get into his onigiri. “Get your ass in gear, Sugawara.”

Suga emits a strange sound that’s a cross between a whine and a dying whale. “He’s probably straight.”

“Oh, Koushi.” Akaashi rests his chin on his fist, clearly amused. “There is no straight man on the planet that isn’t attracted to you. Besides…” Akaashi pauses, eyebrow quirking up. “He is clearly flirting with you _and_ , most importantly, he teaches Zumba... _voluntarily_!”

* * *

 

Suga walks into Zumba class that Friday with conviction in his steps. He’s going to ask Tanaka out today. He goes through the usual motions: taking his place, starting his stretches, going through Tanaka’s set, and post-Zumba stretches.

Soon enough, the hour-long class is over and this time, he’ll be the one to go to Tanaka.

_Go to Ryuu. Ask for his number. Maybe ask to go on a date and then trade numbers! Great idea, Koushi! You can do this! Channel your inner Akaashi._

Suga is about 6 feet from Tanaka when he overhears the conversation the instructor is having with one of the other students.

“Aw, c’mon, Tanaka-san!”

“I’m real sorry, Kenichi-san! I really can’t…” Suga wants to giggle; the situation is looking more and more awkward as Kenichi grabs Tanaka’s hand.

“Pleeeease! It’s just one date!” At this, Suga freezes. “Unless you’ve got a boyfriend or something..! Is that it? You’re dating someone?”

“I don’t but...I really can’t, Kenichi-san…” Tanaka gently extracts himself from Kenichi’s grip. “I don’t have a boyfriend and I’m not dating anyone, but I really just don’t like making a habit of dating people who I meet in my classes. I’m sorry..!”

Kenichi pouts and Suga is already out the door.

_This was a horrible idea, Koushi. What made you think anything would actually come out of this? So stupid._

__****  
  


* * *

 

He doesn’t go to Tanaka’s Monday class, or his Tuesday class...or any of his classes afterwards. Instead, he holes himself up in his room when he isn’t in class, pouting like a petulant child who had his cookies taken away from him. Akaashi stops by everyday until Suga finally gives in and lets him in through the door.

“What’d you do this time, Koushi?” Akaashi props a hip on Suga’s dining table. Currently, Suga is wrapped in a thick blanket...like a giant, standing caterpillar.

“Nothing.” Suga sticks his bottom lip out indignantly.

“Is this about Tanaka; I swear to god, Koushi if you don’t get your dick in something you’re balls are going to turn so blue-”

“It’s so strange, how you can talk like that. I never thought that you could talk like some fuckboy from a frat.” Suga hops back over to his couch, ignoring how ridiculous he probably looks right now.

“Did you even ask him?” Akaashi sits himself in a dining table chair.

“He doesn’t date his students.” Suga sniffles

“Are you sure?” Suga nods in answer, but he’s sure Akaashi doesn’t even see it.

“He said so.”

“Did you even ask him about it though?” Suga pops his head over the back of his couch.

“I heard it loud and clear! He rejected Kenichi what’s-his-face.” Akaashi’s face scrunches up.

“Yeah but that’s Kenichi, and you’re clearly not Kenichi.”

“It doesn’t matter, it’s all the same to him.” Akaashi stays silent, eternally rolling his eyes at how melodramatic Suga has become. He must really have it bad for Tanaka to get like this. Maybe he’ll give Daichi a call to ask about how to deal with this version of Sugawara Koushi. ...Or better yet…

Akaashi gets up, the loud scrape of the chair startling Suga out of his reverie.

“Hey! Where are you going! Keiji!” Suga watches Akaashi slip on his shoes and open his door. “Keiji!” Akaashi says nothing and the slam of the door behind him is Suga’s only reply.

 

* * *

 

Two days later, Akaashi Keiji knocks on his door again.

“Open the door and let me in, Sugawara Koushi!” Suga, back in his ever-so comfortable blanket shakes his head like Akaashi can actually see him.

“No! You left me! It’s been two days!”

“Yeah, well I had to deal with shit!”

“You could’ve texted!”

“You sound like a girlfriend I once had!”

“Bah!”

“Let me in!”

“No!” But even though he says this, he still unlocks his door before flopping over onto his couch. The door opens and shuts quietly, the lock slipping back in place. “I’m done complaining about Tanaka to you, if that’s what you’re worried about. I decided to take it out on my twitter.”

“You...complain about me on twitter..?” That. Is not. Akaashi Keiji.

Suga rolls ungracefully out of his blanket before popping his head over the back of his couch. “How did you- what?”

“You...let me in…?” Tanaka - bless him, honestly - looks back at Suga, confused.

“I thought I was letting Akaashi in…”

“That’s Keiji, right? He’s the one who told me where you lived...I’ve been wonder--...looking for--...you haven’t come to class for a while…”

Suga screws his face up a bit, unsure of what to say. “I had...some things to work through..?”

“Look, um...you’ve got a good friend...um Akaashi and um...he…” Tanaka rubs the back of his neck and Suga can’t get any thought in his head other than _cute!_ “He...might have...already...told me...about the...thing...situation…”

“He _what?_ ” Tanaka inches his way closer to Suga, who is currently mentally devising a plan on how to absolutely destroy Akaashi Keiji in the slowest, most painful way possible.

So he maybe isn’t really paying attention to Tanaka’s current movements.

“I um…” Tanaka pokes Suga’s shoulder, and the other man is jolted out of his mental planning. He falls back after noticing how close Tanaka is sitting.

“Look I-”

“I should explain myself-”

Both simultaneously stop speaking before bursting out into giggles.

“Koushi I-” Tanaka grabs Suga’s hand and maybe Suga’s brain kind of trips out for a second. “I know I said...I don’t date people I meet in class..” _Oh, that feels nice…_ Suga is really only registering Tanaka’s thumb tracing his knuckles. “I don’t really...I don’t like making a habit of it...I just…”

Tanaka takes a breath.

“I just really like you, so maybe I want to break my own rule?” Suga stops breathing and just stares at Tanaka.

“Kiss me.”

“Huh?”

“I swear to god if you don’t kiss me right now I-” Suga doesn’t get to finish his sentence because Tanaka kisses the air right out of his lungs.

* * *

 

Suga feels like he’s on fire, but his whole body shivers beneath Tanaka. He’s straddling Suga, whose grip is strong behind his neck. Suga tears off his shirt in record time, and Tanaka latches back onto his mouth, grinding down on him. Tanaka’s fingers softly trace Suga’s pale skin; his nerves fire like mad underneath Tanaka’s fingertips.

Tanaka cups Suga’s chin with his palms, gasping hard into the other man’s mouth. Suga makes quick work of Tanaka’s shirt, filled with a heady need to touch Tanaka in ways he’s only ever dreamt of.

“More…” Suga whispers into Tanaka’s jaw. He kisses along a strong jaw, down a long, smooth neck, biting and leaving marks on his collarbone. Tanaka whimpers above him, the motion of his hips maddening for both of them. With a strength that he didn’t know he still had, Suga pulls back a little from Tanaka, who leans in more from the loss of contact. “Bedroom - please, let’s go.”

Tanaka scrambles off of Suga and follows him to the bedroom. Both men shed their pants (Tanaka’s jeans and Suga’s sweats) off in the hallway, hurried steps betraying their excitement. When they get to his room, Suga shoves Tanaka against the door. He grinds his hips hard into Tanaka, who moans loudly in response.

“I’ve dreamt of this for so long…” Tanaka’s hands grip Suga’s waist, pulling him flush against his torso.

“Me too,” Tanaka whispers against Suga’s lips. “God, have I ever.”

Their lips meet again, teeth and lips clashing. Tanaka sucks Suga’s bottom lip between his and he traces his tongue across the plump lip. Suga groans into Tanaka’s mouth, blunt nails dragging lightly across Tanaka’s chest. Tanaka’s hands travel lower, grasping Suga’s ass; he spins them around before going to his knees. He pulls Suga’s boxers down, groaning at the sight of hard dick in front of his face. Tanaka pumps Suga’s length and Suga’s knees knock together as he throws his head back. Tanaka keeps his tempo up, wetting his hand with Suga’s precum. “Nngh-”

“I bet you taste real good,” Tanaka looks up at Suga and Suga has to lean heavier against the door, feeling his thighs shake from the teasing look Tanaka gives him. “May I?”

Suga doesn’t trust himself to answer so he only nods. He watches Tanaka in rapt fascination, feeling his breath get caught up in his throat. Tanaka takes his time, just jerking him off at first, gaze never leaving Suga’s. He presses his lips against the underside, slowly kissing his way up Suga’s cock. He pauses just before the end, flicking his tongue at the sensitive spot just beneath the head.

“A-Ah! Ryuu!” He lifts his hips up, thrusting into Tanaka’s hand.

“Mm…” Tanaka leans forward and swirls his tongue around the head of Suga’s dick. He watches Suga’s face as he takes more of Suga’s cock into his mouth. Suga’s eyelids flutter, like he’s just about to close his eyes, but he forces them open, groaning as he watches Tanaka’s cheeks hollow. Tanaka bobs his head, breathing harshly through his nose. His eyelids slide shut and he groans into Suga’s length. The other man responds by thrusting hard into Tanaka’s mouth, forcing a garbled noise to come from Tanaka’s throat.

Tanaka pushes back, breathing hard. Suga stares down, wide-eyed. “Oh my god! I’m so sor--”

“Can you do that again?” Tanaka asks breathlessly, rubbing Suga’s hips with his thumbs. “Please?”

Suga reaches down, caressing Tanaka’s cheekbone with one hand and his breath hitches at Tanaka’s eager gaze. “You’re going to be the death of me.” Tanaka doesn’t answer; he dives right back in, taking Suga as far down his throat as he can. Suga moans loudly, anchoring his hands by Tanaka’s ears. “F-Fuck!”

He thrusts hard and fast into Tanaka’s mouth. Moans filter through the room, perforated by lewd sucking and choking sounds from Tanaka. Suga struggles to stand, but his hips move at a dizzying pace. He braces one hand behind him, leaving scratches on the door. He throws his head back again, completely incoherent as he comes hard down Tanaka’s throat without any warning.

Tanaka, in turn, grips Suga’s hips, hard while the other man comes in his mouth. He moans around the heavy weight of cock on his tongue. He swallows Suga’s cum, feeling euphoric. Tanaka pulls back with a gasp, lips parted in a smile. Suga slips down the door a little as Tanaka begins touching himself, so hard it almost hurts.

“Bed?” Tanaka jerks himself harder when he asks, whimpering as he pumps faster. Suga pushes himself upright, easing Tanaka up from his knees. Tanaka leans forward to press his lips against Suga’s. Suga leads them backwards, closer towards his bed, head spinning as he tastes himself in Tanaka’s mouth. When the back of Suga’s calves hit his bedframe, he pulls Tanaka down with him.

Tanaka naturally spreads his thighs across Suga’s lap, not once breaking their heated kiss. Suga bites Tanaka’s bottom lip, causing Tanaka to grind his cock down on Suga’s. “H-Haah, god- Ryuu!”

Suga starts shuffling back with his elbows and Tanaka hangs back to get a full look of Suga. He bites his lip, red and swollen from Suga working on it earlier. When Suga reaches his headboard, Tanaka crawls on his hands and knees. Suga can’t get his eyes off of Tanaka: the shifting muscles of his back, the way he can just barely see Tanaka’s ass over his shoulders, the look in Tanaka’s eyes letting Suga know that he is the only thing that matters right now.

He shivers when Tanaka starts kissing up his body. Starting at his calf, all the way up to his thighs. Tanaka takes a second to suck on Suga’s hardening dick, before continuing his kisses up Suga’s stomach. Not once does he look away, taking his sweet as time to get Suga all riled up again.

Tanaka leans down to finally kiss Suga on the lips and another heated makeout begins. He can’t get over the sounds Suga makes or the way they learn what the other likes, how the other moves, memorizing tastes and smells and sounds. The little whimpers that escape Tanaka or the moans that run through Suga are almost enough to make the other come apart without even touching themselves. They pull apart, bodies subconsciously leaning in for more even through their laboured breaths.

Suga leans over, scrambling through his drawer for his lube and condoms. He grabs a fistful and spreads them out on the bed beside them. Tanaka quickly swipes a condom and rips the packaging open with his teeth. “I hope you don’t mind…” He starts as he rolls the condom down Suga’s cock. He then pops the lube open and squeezes some into his palm. Suga’s breaths increase as Tanaka spreads the lube liberally all over his length. “I love being on the bottom…”

Tanaka shifts himself back a little, raising himself up so that Suga can watch Tanaka slowly sink down onto his cock.

“Aaaaaah f-fuck..! Ryuu..!” Tanaka throws his head back with a drawn out moan, exposing the long, elegant lines of his neck. Suga doesn’t know where to look between Tanaka’s fucked out expression or Tanaka’s ass swallowing his cock.

“Hnngh-- _fuck!_ ” Tanaka takes a breath, he hasn’t even bottomed out yet and he already feels so full. Just a few moments later, he’s fully seated on Suga’s dick and his body is wracked by shivers. He takes a second to compose himself, before making eye contact with Suga, who is contentedly stroking his trembling thighs. “I do so love putting on a show…”

Tanaka brings himself up, before sinking back down slowly, rolling his hips the whole way down. The moan that tears its way through his throat is so fucking erotic Suga nearly comes right then and there. Suga knows it’s a miracle he hasn’t. Tanaka fucks himself on Suga’s dick so slowly, deliberately swerving his hips in wide circles like they’ve got all the time in the world - like neither of them are just on the verge of cumming.

Suga falls back into his pillows. His hands bunch up his bedsheets, clenching so hard his knuckles turn white. His jaw falls open, panting quickly and loudly. Suga knows he should be a little more mindful; it’s the middle of the afternoon, his neighbours can probably hear him - but, honestly, he just doesn’t give a fuck anymore.

All that matters is Tanaka. His mind is filled only with how Tanaka rides him - slow, not once breaking eye contact, slack-jawed and blissed out - with how Tanaka’s ass clenches around his dick. Suga’s toes curl, his hair sticks on his forehead from his sweat. Tanaka’s driving him crazy at this pace.

“Fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-Koushi! _Fuck!_ I-!” Tanaka’s hips stutter and he has to bite his lip to reign himself in. He almost blew it there, but Suga’s dick in him is fucking amazing. He knows he’s running out of stamina, judging from how his own cock twitches and throbs. He leans forward, bracing his hands on either side of Suga’s shoulders. Suga leans up, resting one hand on the back of Tanaka’s neck to bring him down to his lips, while the other one grasps Tanaka’s shoulder.

Tanaka’s pace gets frantic; he’s slamming himself down onto Suga, the wet slap between his ass and Suga’s thighs almost echoing through the room. Suga rakes the blunt fingernails of his one hand down Tanaka’s back and the man arches in response.

“A-Ah!” Tanaka rips himself back, gasping and moaning as he fucks himself to oblivion. Suga watches, enthralled, the afternoon sunlight doing nothing to hide every face Tanaka makes. Tanaka’s knees spread, the friction between his cock and Suga’s abdomen forcing his eyes wide open. He freezes in place, his only movements are the involuntary tremors going through his body. “I-I can’t-- Koushi-!” he whimpers above Suga, shakily resuming his thrusts.

Suga braces his feet on the bed, thrusting up into Tanaka. All the air rushes out of Tanaka’s lungs and his jaw drops. Suga starts hitting his prostate, making Tanaka see stars. Tanaka’s thrusts downward pick up in pace and intensity, wanting nothing except Suga’s cock reaching so deep he feels like he’s transcending. “N-Nngh- Ryuu!”

Suga gets a better grip on Tanaka, whose elbows shake under his weight. Tanaka bounces up and down on Suga a few more times, making sure to grind his own cock against Suga’s stomach.

“I-I’m coming-ah! Shit!” Tanaka frantically gasps out, before the loudest, most erotic moan Suga’s ever heard rips out of Tanaka’s throat. His back arches and Suga feels Tanaka’s ass clench around his cock so hard it is this that finally pulls him over the edge.

“F-Fuck! Ryuu! S-So good!” He thrusts up a few more times, emptying himself into the condom. Both Tanaka and Suga collapse out of exhaustion; Suga onto the bed and Tanaka on top of Suga. Suga pulls out of Tanaka, discretely throwing away the condom.

Tanaka sighs into Suga’s shoulder. “Holy fuck.”

“Yeah…”

“I almost blacked out that was so good.” Suga feels tingly fucking everywhere; he’s never felt so alive. They stay silent for a few moments, breaths still coming out rushed and ragged. Suga’s eyes dart to the clock on his night table, 4:36PM glowing red back at him. Tanaka rolls over onto his stomach and Suga stares at him with a goofy smile on his face. Tanaka bites his bottom lip, dragging a finger up Suga’s chest. He wiggles his ass in the air. “Wanna really black me out?”

Suga laughs loudly before ripping another condom open.

* * *

 

“Not that I’m complaining...but you know…” Suga presses his lips against Tanaka’s chest, just above his heart. He smiles lazily up at Tanaka, eyes half-lidded. “Usually mind-blowing sex comes after a date.”

“Hm…” Suga blushes, feeling the sound rumble through Tanaka’s torso. “But I did take you out.” Tanaka’s fingers continue tracing random patterns on Suga’s shoulder blade.

“Really now?” Suga smiles ear-to-ear; he feels his heart flutter shyly in his chest. He wraps his leg around Tanaka’s and walks his fingers across the tanned expanse of his chest.

“The donair place.” Tanaka chuckles. “You got donair sauce on the corner of your mouth.” His eyes slide close, lips parting in a smile. “I wanted to kiss you right then and there.”

“You should’ve.”

“Yeah, I should’ve.” Tanaka hums in contemplation. “I’ve got a lot to make up for, hm?”

“Mmhmm…” Tanaka can practically feel Suga’s growing smile.

“It's a good thing I'm yours then, hm?” Tanaka opens his eyes slowly, revealing a far more devious look. “And I don't work this  _whole weekend_." He rolls over on top of Suga, taking the rest of the weekend to show Suga  _exactly_  what he can do with his hips.

* * *

 

“So…” Akaashi starts slyly, his eyebrow quirked up. “You’re dating _Ryuu_ now, huh?”

Suga sends him a stupidly mushy grin. “Yup~” He says happily, popping the p. “Thank you by the way...for sending him to my place.”

“Poor guy was wandering around the gym looking like a lost puppy. I’m a good person, so obviously I had to play Cupid. Again.” Suga snorts, imagining Akaashi in a diaper and tiny angel wings, shooting people in the ass with love arrows.

“Again?”

“I was the one, after all, who told you take that class.”

“Ah.” Suga’s smile only widens.

“Gross.” Suga’s eyebrows shoot up his forehead.

“What do you mean ‘gross’?” Akaashi waved his hand vaguely over Suga’s face.

“You’re so happy, it’s gross. I mean I’m glad, but look at that stupid grin!” Both men burst out laughing, but eventually settle down. Akaashi leans in, conspiratorially. “So, I noticed you didn’t leave your apartment the whole weekend…”

Suga blushes, but decides to indulge his friend. “Well...you could say I didn’t do much laundry this weekend…” He starts giggling.

“Oh my god...you turned your apartment to a sex-pad for the weekend!”

“Again...with the frat-boy speak, it’s like a whole other language!” Suga absolutely cannot wipe the smile off of his face, choosing to cover it a little with his hand instead. “Ryuu’s ass is a gift from the heavens!”

“I totally told you so!” For once, Akaashi was actually ignoring his onigiri. Blasphemy.

“And the sex is so, so, _so good_.” Suga trails off, remembering how on Saturday, in the early evening, Tanaka gave him the sexiest lap dance, involving Tanaka’s incredible flexibility.

Akaashi stays quiet, seemingly deep in thought. He’s so quiet even Suga notices, despite his preoccupied mind. He waves his hand back and forth in front of Akaashi’s glossed over eyes.

“I was thinking…” Akaashi suddenly states.

“Uh huh…” Suga adds, immediately suspicious.

“Is Tanaka opposed to orgies?” Suga leans back, laughter bursting from his chest. Akaashi talks over Suga’s laughter, sounding a little desperate. “I’m serious!”

“Nuh-uh. No way. That ass is mine.” Suga waves his hands, shooting down Akaashi’s implied proposition. “I am not sharing!”

“C’mon! You didn’t even ask him!” Akaashi pulls on Suga’s sleeve. “At least think about it! It would be so much fun!”

“Mm...nope!” Suga giggles at Akaashi’s attempts to convince him to have a night of debauchery with him and Bokuto.

“People’s ideas change, Koushi! You two might even be open to it after some time and thought!” Suga leans his chin on his palm, a devil’s smile gracing his angelic features.

“If you want to find out how good fucking Ryuu is…” Akaashi leans forward, hopeful. “You’ll just have to dream about it!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on stillwritinghallelujah / noyasryuu on tumblr!!
> 
> I hope y'all liked it! I do apologize if it seems a little rushed. It actually was hahaha! And if it seems like there's two different writing styles (or more, who knows), it's probably because I could never really stick to one over the span of the week-ish it took to write this.
> 
> Drop me a comment or find me on twitter and tumblr and let me know what you thought!


End file.
